Vocabulary
Welcome to Contagion's Vocabulary Guide. Here you will find detailed Roleplay Vocabulary guide that anyone is welcome to use. As always please do not edit and please, those comments "___ doesn't mean ___ it's means ___", or "___ isn't a vocab word" or "___ is anatomy" etc.. keep to yourself. Yes we are aware that some of these mean various things, and some aren't even vocab but it's Roleplay so it doesn't really matter. These comments will be ignored so do not bother making them to make yourself look smart. However if you are adding to the vocab providing more suggestions for words they are greatly appreciated. Any questions or concerns you can contact the page editor Which can be found on our main page. Thanks :) ●○○○○○○○○○○● ᶲ Colors ᶲ Red- Crimson, Maroon, Ruby, Russet, Sanguine, Scarlet Orange- Aureate (Gold), Ginger Yellow- Amber, Chrome, Gold Brown- Aubrun, Burnt Sienna, Chestnut, Hazel, Ochre, Sorrel Tan- Beige, Cream, Tawny Grey- Ashen, Silver, Slate Black- Atramentous, Ebony, Obsidian, Olive White- Alabaster, Chalk, Frosty, Ivory, Milky Blue- Azure, Beryl, Cobalt, Cyan, Indigo, Navy, Sapphire Green- Emerald, Jade ●○○○○○○○○○○● ᶲ Physical ᶲ Head- Apex, Cranium, Skull, Capitulum Ears- Audits, Auricles, Zeniths, Auditorial Ranges Eyes- Optics, Visionaries, Spheres, Orbiculars, Glaucornatouses Nose- Snout, Muzzle, Rhinarium Upperjaw- Maxilla Lowerjaw- Manible Teeth- Dentals, Incisors, Ivories, Sorcpalishians, Alveolar Consonants Lips- Lbarums Neck- Larynx (Throat), Nape (Back of), Pharynx (Throat), Cervix Windpipe- Trachea, Interne Halsader Shoulders- Glenohumeral (Muscle in shoulder), Dorsal Chest- Sternum (Breast Bone) Stomach- Abdomen, Solar Plexus, Ventriculus Back- Spinal Column/Cord, Thoratic Vertrebae Ribs- Intercostals Lungs- Ademhaling Periferieen Spine- Cervical Vertebrae, Vertevral Column, Medulla Funiculus Lower Back- Lumbar Vertebrae Legs- Femur, Inferior/Lower Extremities, Letutisus, Ulna, Radius (Upper), Carpus (Lower) Knee- Patella Hip- llium Paws- Metacarpal, Mitt, Pedistrals, Phentoudphenduses Toes- Didgets, Metacarpal Bones Claws- Cleaves, Unguis, Ephinephrings Tail- Caudal Appendage/Vertebrae, Empennage Fur- Pelage Skin- Dermis, Intergumentary Narrow Organ or passage- Isthmus Breath- Ventilation, Respiration ●○○○○○○○○○○● ᶲ Descriptive ᶲ Male- Masculine Female- Feminine Large- Gargantuan, Leviathan (Powerful), Massive, Mechanical, Monumental, Mountainous, Prodigious, Volumous, Behemoth Small- Diminutive, Miniature, Minor, Petite Strong- Herculean, Malevolent, Muscular, Robust, Stalwart Weak- Feeble, Frail, Irresolute, Debilitated Skinny- Attenuated, Thin, Slender, Bony Fluffy- Downy, Floccose, Woolly Thin- Slender Pale- Pallid Evil/Wicked- Atrocious, Corrupt, Dastardly, Egregious (Bad), Escerable (Bad), Malice, Nefarious, Sinister, Slanderous, Nightmarish Powerful- Dominant, Potent, Powerhouse Ill Tempered/Bitter- Morse, Splentic, Cantankerous Cruel- Barbarous, Callous, Tyrannical, Despotic Violent- Murderous, Vicious, Vituperative, Bouleversement Hostile- Antagonistic Eager (To Fight)- Pugnacious, Truculent Threatening/Hostile- Daunting, Forbidding, Inudating (Overwhelming), Monstrous Authority- Counteragent, Eloquent, Autocratic (Absolute Power) Rough- Coarse, Crude, Pernicious (Harmful), Temerarious (Reckless), Robust Aggressive- Bellicose, Belligerent (Hostile), Threatening Coward- Cowardice Unusual- Exceptional, Obscure Difficult- Arduous Make Stronger- Augmenting, Consolidating Favoring Obediance Over Authority- Authoritarian Old- Decrepit Expressing Contempt or ridicule- Derisive Progressively getting worse- Deterioration Little worth- Disparaging Inspiring fear/respect through being large or territying- Formidable Tirelessly- Indefatigable, Lackadaisical (lacking enthusiam) Impossible to defeat- Indomitable, Inevorably Trickster- Legerdemain Harmful- Lethal Obsessed with own power- Megalomatic No Mercy/Pity- Merciless, Pitiless Not caring- Nonchalant, Insouciant, Indifferent Wild- Pandemonium, Turbulent Sharp- Serrated Beyond normal physical level- Transcendence Stressing another- Triggering Showing no moral- Unscrupulous Unjust- Victimized Showing as an excellent modle- Exemplar Cause to take place- Encompassing Pursuade by force or threats- Coercion ●○○○○○○○○○○● ᶲ Movements ᶲ Sit- Ensconce, Perch Walk- Amble, Pad, Saunter, Prowl Cover- Envelope Move Up- Adjecent (Towards), Ascend, Escalte Move Down- Descend, Recede (Back away), Withdraw (Back away) Up and Down- Vertically Pour- Cascde, Dribble Look/Study- Scan, Eye, Scrutinize, Analyze Laugh- Cachinnate, Chortle, Guffaw Shift- Oscillate, Fluctuate Flex- Yeild Widden- Broaden, Extend Narrow- Constrict Shake- Convulse, Shudder, Writhe Sway- Fluctuate, Oscillate Limp- Falter, Hitch Soothe- Appease, Coon Praise- Extol Without Thinking- Instinctively Apply- Administer Slow- Lethargic, Prolonged Cause Harm/someone to lose- Deleterious, Demoralizing (Lose), Detrimental, Injurious Break ino small parts- Disinterating Allocate in a different way- Reallocate At the same time- Simultaneously Paralyzing with fear- Transfixing Speed- Velocity Drag- Clamber Work or operate in a particular way- Functioned Jump or dance excitedly- Cavort Disconnect- Discombobulated ●○○○○○○○○○○● ᶲ Battle ᶲ Leap/Attack- Ascend, Launch, Vault, Defilement Blood- Crimson Fluid, Sanguine Fluid Scratch/Wound- Bore, Excavating (Dig), Gouge, Lacerate, Scar Growl- Bellow, Snarl Kick- Calcitrate Apply Pressure- Compress, Pressuralization, Decompress (Reduce Pressure) Death/Kill- Decimate, Dispatch, Execute Opponent- Adversary, Foe Pain- Agony Win- Defeat. Hammering (Heavy Defeat), Submission Dislocate- Disarticulate, Luxate Paralyze- Incapacitate Point of breaking- Fragmenting Torture- Tantalize ●○○○○○○○○○○● ᶲ Other ᶲ Involving catastrophy- Calamitous Land- Foliage, Platform, Terra, Terrain Water- Aqua Rain- Precipitation Sky- Celestial Sphere, Ether Moon- Ivory Orb Via- To/At/Through/While/Towards Animals with human like qualities- Anthropomorphic Display/Arrangement- Array, Configuration C ollection- Conglomeration Having one of more body cavities- Chambered Creature- Beast Dog- Canidea, Canine, Canis Lupus (Wolf), Hound Cat- Feline, Felis Catus, Panthera (Large Feline) Fox- Vulpes Short trip/Journey- Excrusion Furthest Point- Extremity Parallel- Horizontally Hint or suggest- Insinutating Established in practice/custom- Institutionalized Make an Argument- Invalidating Clearly Shows- Manifestation A threat- Menace Evil Spirit- Mephistopheles Poor care- Negligent Nonhuman- Personification Attention to Detail- Scrupulous Promise to do something- Undertaking, Premeditation (Planning before hand) Not sensitve to impression- Unimpressionable Disorganized- Haphazardly Forced to do something- Compelled